


Two For The Price Of One

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-20
Updated: 2003-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover with the movie 'Sorority Boys'.  Clark and Lex meet Adina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two For The Price Of One

## Two For The Price Of One

by Alicia Malone

<http://www.livejournal.com/users/alymalone>

* * *

The bass thumped loudly through the club, and when Clark closed his eyes, he could still see the multi-colored lights flashing behind his lids. It wasn't his first time in a club-- there'd been the incident when he was on Red Kryptonite-- but it was the first time he was in a club and _normal_. 

And it was definitely not what he expected. 

The crush of bodies was erotic, the way they moved against each other in a sensual dance that screamed sex. He could see sweaty skin glinting in the flashing lights and his hands itched. Never before had Clark wanted to reach out and _touch_ so many people at once. He was bouncing on his toes, partly in time with the music, and partly because he wanted to be in the _middle_ of it all, not standing at the sidelines with Lex. 

Lex. 

Clark glanced over at his best friend under his eyelashes, hoping he was coy enough that he could observe Lex for a moment, before Lex realized he was being observed. The billionaire was impassive-- almost stoic-- as he watched the crowd dance. Clark couldn't understand it, how the music didn't make Lex want to _move_ , how he could stand there as if he were at a board meeting and trying to fight off boredom. 

"Lex?" 

Lex turned, leaning toward Clark so he could be heard over the music. Clark shivered faintly when the rush of hot air danced over his ear. "Are you enjoying yourself, Clark? Now that you're finally out of Smallville and old enough to go to a club-- is it what you expected?" 

Clark turned his head, his mouth by Lex's ear. He wondered wildly what Lex would do if he licked it, then decided he didn't really want to find out. Certainly Lex wouldn't appreciate having his best friend lick his ear in public. Or private, for that matter. 

"It's what I thought it would be, and so much more!" Clark said, keeping his voice low, knowing that Lex could hear it. "Everything is so sexy!" 

Lex shook his head, a small chuckle escaping his lips. He turned, leaning in, his voice filled with cynical amusement. "You obviously haven't seen enough of the world, my friend. This isn't _sexy_. These are bored adults, not quite out of their teenage years, rutting together and not thinking of the consequences." 

Clark rolled his eyes. He'd read about some of Lex's wild years, and knew that Lex used to go to clubs like this, and even wilder. "Whatever! I'm still having a good time!" 

He leaned against the table they were standing at, his elbow resting on the wood. Lex had grown more and more serious as Clark got older; almost obsessively worried about things Clark did and did not do. Clark didn't mind the fact Lex looked out for him, but even Jonathan had said on occasion that Lex was going too far when he suggested Clark shouldn't do things that his parents didn't mind him doing. 

Clark sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He and Lex still spent time together, but between Lex's running LexCorp and Clark starting his first year at Met U, he felt like he was losing his best friend. They always seemed to be going in different directions, even more so than they were when they lived in Smallville. While Clark was glad Lex had taken time off of his busy schedule to take him out to the club that Friday night, he wished he could have more time with Lex. 

Clark's eyes traveled along the bar and he stopped at two girls, eyes widening slightly. They were pressed together, kissing slow and deep, the brunette taller than the blonde. When they pulled away from each other, both of them laughed, their cheeks flushed. They were pretty; the blonde almost reminded Clark of Chloe. Her hair was experimental, much like Chloe's was. He found himself wondering if they would get along, and then figured that the brunette wouldn't like Chloe and her girlfriend getting along. 

"Clark!" 

Clark jumped slightly, lowering his eyes, trying not to look like he was staring at the two hot chicks at the bar. "Yeah?" he asked, not looking at Lex, not wanting him to see the guilt in his eyes. 

"I'm going to get a drink! I'll be right back. Do you want anything?" 

"Uh..." Clark wondered if the brunette's feet were as big as his. He didn't think he'd ever seen feet so big on a woman. "Just a bottle of water, that'll be fine." 

A third pair of feet showed up next to the brunette's, and Clark tilted his head. They were pretty feet; enclosed in a pair of clear backless high heels, toenails painted dark red. He barely noticed Lex nod and walk away out of the corner of his eye. 

Clark couldn't help it. His eyes slowly rose, along impossibly long _gorgeous_ legs. He winced slightly when he got to the short skirt-- a glittery gold number that just _looked_ garish. A flat midriff made Clark sigh appreciatively, and then a dark red tight shirt made Clark lick his lips. 

Her chin looked oddly familiar, though Clark couldn't place it with the wisps of strawberry blonde that curled along her jaw line. Her lips were the same color as her shirt, and Clark found himself wondering what it would be like to kiss her. She had high, blushed cheekbones and smoky grey-blue eyes that looked even more familiar than the chin and facial structure. 

Clark blinked, flushing hard when he realized that she'd caught him letting his gaze travel up her body, and that she was watching him in return, smirking slightly. There was something so familiar about that smirk it made his skin crawl, but he couldn't define it. He wondered if he ever would. 

He tried to look away, but she was magnetic in all her gaudiness. On any other woman, Clark thought that the makeup and the outfit would just look horrid, but on the woman crossing the club, sauntering to him, it was gorgeous. 

Swallowing hard at the fact that she was coming to him, Clark stood straighter. She was almost as tall as he was-- he thought that maybe without the heels she would be as tall as Lex. "Uh. Hi," Clark said, stupidly, not knowing what to say. This wasn't Chloe, or Lana, whom Clark still got tongue-tied over. This was a _lady_ , someone with a soft, pretty face and probably a lot more experience than _anyone_ in Smallville, except for maybe Lex. 

"Fuck me, but you're _gorgeous_ ," she said, her voice husky. She smirked, glancing down, and Clark barely noticed the fact that her cheeks were stained a little pinker than her blush had provided. 

"I--" Clark laughed softly. "Thank you." 

"Name's Adina," she purred, her voice a little lighter than before, extending her hand to take his. Long dark red nails tickled Clark's palm as he brought her hand up to kiss the back of it. He was in full-blown dork mode now, but he didn't think she'd minded by the way she giggled softly at his gesture. 

Sometimes Lex was good for teaching him _something_ proper. 

"I'm Clark," he replied, opening his hand to drop hers, smiling with extreme pleasure when she slipped her hand further into his. She had long fingers and he was really beginning to enjoy the feeling of her nails scratching against the inside of his wrist. "I'm um-- not from Metropolis." 

She leaned forward, twisting slightly, pressing her hip against his. He thought his brain would short circuit when he felt breasts press against his chest, her voice low and husky in his ear. "That's fine with me," she purred. "I'm not from Metropolis either." Her other hand ran up his arm, over the blue silk that Lex practically forced him to wear. As the warmth of her fingertips seeped through the material, he'd never been so thankful that Lex thought he looked too "hick" to go out in public with him that night. 

"Uh." Clark cleared his throat, trying desperately to find a thread of conversation, or hell, just _words_ , so he didn't grab her by the shoulders and press his hips directly into hers and pound against her until he came. "I'm uh. Smallville. I'm from Smallville. Farm. Cows." 

She moved slightly, her hip moving from his to directly against his crotch, and Clark whimpered. "I'd like to see you outside in the field, no shirt, all sweaty, glistening in the sun." 

His hips bucked against her, and her laughter tinkled in his ear. He was going to come. He could feel the orgasm rushing toward him at a frightening pace and he closed his eyes to the dizzying array of colors that danced in the air behind her, not needing the extra stimulus. 

"Well, well, well." 

Clark gasped and jumped away from the woman that had practically wrapped herself around him, his eyes flying open to her amused face. His hands dropped to rest in front of his crotch instinctively, not wanting to think of the fact that there was an obvious bulge in his nicely pressed khakis. 

Lex had returned with Clark's water and a scotch for himself, his eyes dancing with amusement. His lips were curled in a slight knowing smirk, and Clark grumbled softly, so close to orgasm it hurt. 

"Lex," he croaked. "This is Adina. Adina, this is my best friend Lex." 

Lex's eyes raked over her body when she turned toward him, his brow raising as he passed over the skirt. Clark could understand; the golden glitter really _was_ too loud. "Who are you?" he asked. Clark picked up a hint of curiosity to his voice. Adina was openly smirking. 

Clark closed his eyes and sighed. "Lex," he said, his voice low. "Her name is Adina. We were just talking." Lex was just as amused as Adina was, and it was annoying him. He was on the edge and he just needed to come. He snatched the bottle of water out of Lex's hand, irritated by the timing of his interruption. "You always tell me I need to get out, and meet women, and now that I am, you can't just... wait for a few minutes?" 

Lex glared at Clark, then glanced back at Adina. "It seems my young friend is--" He tilted his head, the look on his face smug. "--frustrated." 

"Mmm, yes, it would appear so." Adina's voice was so light, so airy, it was making spikes of pleasure trip up Clark's spine. He gripped the table, forcing himself not to grip tight enough to bend the wood. "Whatever should we do about it?" 

Lex nodded toward Adina, his eyes dropping. "Don't you think you should make him aware of certain things first? It is, after all, the least you can do." 

"What?" Clark exclaimed. "Are you married? Dating someone?" The panic of being the other man threatened to dump a bucket of cold water on his rampaging hormones. 

Adina turned to him, leaning up to brush those lush red lips against his. "No, honey. I'm completely single. It's just-- other things you need to know. But not here." She smiled, her eyes dancing, her tongue dragging seductively along her bottom lip. "Want to go somewhere with me?" 

Clark's eyes were frantic as he looked over her shoulder to Lex. The other man nodded, throwing back his glass of scotch before setting the glass down. "We'll go back to the penthouse." 

Adina turned her head, looking over her shoulder at Lex. "You too, honey? You want a piece of this?" 

Clark was going to come. Right there, right in the middle of the club, he was going to come and melt into a puddle of goo. He didn't think his face had _ever_ been this flushed. His heart stopped, waiting, needing to know what Lex's answer would be. 

"Maybe," Lex purred, reaching out to drag his fingers along the back of Adina's neck. She shuddered against Clark, and he whimpered. "If you're lucky." Lex pulled away and straightened the lapels of his jacket. "Come on. The limo is outside." 

"Ooo, a limo. Haven't ridden in one of those in quite a while. Not since the D.O.G.'s went to the Cruise Party a couple of years ago." 

"Delta Omicron Gamma?" Lex asked, glancing at her. "What were you doing in that sorority? Somehow, I don't see you as that kind of--" He coughed softly. "--girl." 

Adina purred. "I'm a whole lot of girl, honey." 

"I bet you are." Lex touched her wrist, smiling faintly at her. 

They were flirting, Clark thought through a haze of desire. They were flirting and he didn't get it. He frowned slightly, ducking his head, trying his hardest to ignore everything and bring himself away from the edge. Suddenly he felt like a kid, and he hated it. 

The edge was definitely gone, the irritation from earlier returning. They were ahead of him-- or he was lagging behind, he wasn't completely sure-- and both of them were sashaying their hips in exactly the same way. He growled low, looking away. He wasn't going to let them upset him. It was his first free weekend to enjoy Metropolis, and he was going to do exactly that. 

They stopped at the bar so Adina could tell her pretty friends that they were leaving. Clark watched as the brunette glanced over at Clark and Lex, then tilted her head curiously. He had to force himself not to focus his hearing to eavesdrop on their conversation. Whatever it was, it was interesting; the brunette almost looked as if he were fussing at Adina. She shook her head, strawberry blonde hair flying around her face. Manicured nails pushed it away from her skin and she glanced at Lex. 

"He knows?" 

Clark didn't mean to hear that, he was just so focused on Adina, his hearing kicked in. He shook his head and looked at Lex. Lex was watching the three of them talk, his hands in his pockets. "What do you _know_?" Clark asked. 

Lex turned to him, his voice cool. "In what regards, Clark? I know a lot of things." 

Taking a deep breath, Clark closed his eyes. Lex was so fucking frustrating sometimes. "What do you know about Adina?" 

Lex patted Clark's cheek. Clark leaned into the touch. "You'll see. Just let her tell you in her own time." Clark opened his eyes, nodding in reluctant acceptance. It was driving him crazy, but he understood about secrets. Lex's face broke into a smile when Adina joined the two of them. "Come on, she looks like she's ready to go." 

Adina's face was flushed, as if she'd been laughing with her friends. Her eyes were bright, a brilliant blue that made Clark's arousal come back stronger than ever. "Uh, can we--?" Clark asked. 

"Lex?" Adina asked, turning to him slightly. "Are we ready?" 

Lex held his arm out, and she gracefully slipped her hand on the inside of his elbow. The red of her fingernails contrasted with the black of Lex's coat. Clark couldn't take his eyes off of that picture, focusing in on it, his entire world being reduced to the way her fingers clutched Lex's arm. 

"Clark!" Adina barked, before clearing her throat and laughing softly. 

Blushing, Clark looked up at her and realized she was holding her other arm out to him. "Oh, oh, okay." He crooked his arm and her fingers slid along the silk, and he closed his eyes in a pleased sigh. "Won't take us long to get to the penthouse," he promised. 

"Good," she purred. 

The three of them went out to the limo. Clark got in first, turning to watch as Adina slid across the seat. She was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen, turning to smile at him. "What?" she asked. 

"Nothing," he squeaked, coughing as he adjusted himself. Lex got in after Adina and shut the door. Clark blushed when Lex smiled at him, glancing down. 

"This is the nicest limo I think I've ever been in," Adina said breathlessly, looking around. She turned and smiled at Lex, then leaned back, crossing her legs. 

"I only have the best," Lex purred, his voice complete sex. Clark twitched, never having seen Lex like this, watching the both of them with half-lidded eyes. He closed his eyes, holding in the groan. 

"I want to suck you off," Adina purred. Clark's eyes flew open and he moaned softly, realizing that she was talking to Lex. 

"Oh my god," he murmured, dragging his hand through his hair. He was going to explode. Watching Adina on her knees, sucking his best friend off-- "Oh my god," he whimpered quietly as she slid to the floor, moving so she was in front of Lex. 

Lex slouched, spreading his legs. He glanced over at Clark. "You okay with this?" he asked, his eyes dark. He ran his tongue along his upper lip, and Clark shook. 

"Yes, yes, god, please." He slid closer, aching to touch Lex, but not sure if it was _allowed_. He reached out half way to Lex's arm, then stopped, dropping his hand. Lex arched his brow in question. Before Clark could say anything, the sound of a zipper interrupted them. Lex and Clark looked down, and Clark bit his bottom lip. 

Adina was gentle as she pulled Lex's cock out, licking her lips. It was the sexiest thing Clark had ever seen. She licked the head, then wrapped those red lips around his cock and swallowed him. "Oh god," Clark groaned. 

She ran one hand along Lex's thigh, alternating between rubbing and squeezing. Her other hand found Clark's thigh, dragging those long red fingernails up and down his khakis. Clark was shaking under her touch, little pinpoints of pleasurepain that danced along his spine. 

He couldn't take his eyes away from Lex's cock and Adina's mouth, Lex's soft grunts and moans filling the limo. Clark's hand dropped to his crotch, pressing the heel against his erection. His other hand curled into the back of the seat, the leather squeaking under pressure. 

Blinking, Clark looked down as he realized someone else had reached out, dragging soft fingertips along the bulge. He followed long fingers up a lavender covered arm; almost digging a hole in the seat when he realized it was Lex's hand on him. "Lex?" he murmured. 

Lex opened lust filled eyes, piercing Clark with their intensity. "Clark," he whispered. Clark bucked his hips up into Lex's hand. "Don't-- don't come yet. Want, want you to be at the penthouse, want to make it good for you." The husky sound of Lex's voice danced along Clark's skin, making him hornier than the music at the clubs ever could. 

"Okay, okay," he nodded. "Just-- you can't touch me, if you don't want me to come." 

Lex leaned forward; brushing his lips over Clark's, and Clark took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, sliding his tongue between pliant lips. He let go of the seat, and cupped Lex's scalp, finally feeling that he had permission to. 

Kissing Lex wasn't anything that Clark had ever actively thought about doing, but now that he was, Clark couldn't imagine kissing anyone else. Lex finally pulled away, gasping, his hips pumping into Adina's mouth. 

"Oh god," Lex murmured, dropping his head back. Losing Lex's mouth on his, Clark dropped his head, running his mouth along Lex's collarbone, mouthing the pale skin there. He wanted to mark Lex, to show the possession he _needed_ over his best friend. "Adina-- if you don't want--" Lex's voice was strangled with passion. 

Adina swallowed Lex further, and Clark raised his head to watch Lex's face as he came. It was the most beautiful thing Clark thought he'd ever seen. 

She sat back, a satisfied look on her face. Raising her eyes, she met Clark's. "Hi," he murmured, reaching out to touch her glistening lips. She laughed breezily, nipping at his fingertips. Clark whimpered and she leaned up, pressing her breasts against his chest, kissing him slow. Clark could taste the saltiness of Lex's come and he kissed her deeper, chasing the taste. 

His hands moved to her head, aching to thread through her hair. Lex stopped him, a hand wrapped tight around his wrist. "No, Clark," he hissed. "Don't want to mess up her gorgeous hair." 

Clark blinked, pulling back, glancing curiously at Lex. Lex smirked. "She's got gorgeous hair. I like looking at it." 

Adina patted her hair, smiling sweetly, almost coyly. "Why thank you, Lex," she purred. 

Clark smiled brightly. "You do have nice hair, Adina." 

"My god," Adina breathed. "You are gorgeous, Clark." She dragged those manicured fingernails along his cheek, and Clark blushed harder. 

"He is, isn't he?" Lex purred. He leaned toward Clark, brushing his lips against Clark's ear. "Four years now, I've been his best friend, and I just have no clue how no one notices him." 

Clark turned his head boldly, his lips brushing over Lex's as he talked. "Even when I'm wearing flannel?" His voice was amused, trying to hold the laughter in. 

"Especially when you're wearing flannel." Lex smiled against Clark's lips. He pulled away laughing when the limo came to a stop, his body jerking forward gracefully. "I guess we're here." He took a moment to pulling his pants back up, watching Clark as he pressed his hand against his crotch. Clark glanced up, chuckling with embarrassment. Lex licked his lips with promise. 

The door opened and Lex started to get out of the limo. Clark reached out, wrapping his hand around Lex's bicep. "Lex?" he asked quietly. 

Lex looked over his shoulder. "Clark?" 

"This-- it's not going to change anything between us, will it?" Clark chewed his bottom lip, his eagerness banked by the worry. As much as he wanted Lex, he didn't want to ruin their friendship. 

Lex leaned back, kissing Clark again. "I hope this will make us closer than ever, Clark." 

Clark felt warm to his toes, watching as Lex slid out of the limo. Adina reached out, touching Clark's cheek. "He really likes you, I think," she murmured, smiling at him. 

"You think?" 

"Yeah. You two gonna be okay?" she asked, dragging her fingers through his hair. 

Clark purred, leaning into her touch. "Yeah, yeah we will. I like him too, Adina." He opened his eyes, smiling at her. "Come on. Let's go upstairs, okay? You'll like Lex's penthouse." He got out of the limo, holding his hand out for her. "It's huge, really beautiful. Lap of luxury and everything." 

She leaned up, kissing him softly. "I can't wait to see it, Clark." Her fingertips danced across his crotch in promise and he shivered, gasping softly. 

The ride up was quiet, Adina's hand locked with Clark's. She leaned over, running her tongue along Clark's jaw line, and he shuddered. He cut his eyes to Lex, who watched them with a smile on his face. "You like this," Clark said, no accusation in his voice, just gentle amusement. 

"Very much so. Adina is beautiful, and you, my friend, are gorgeous when you're debauched and horny," Lex said. Clark itched to look in a mirror, to see if he was as disheveled as Lex was, if his lips were swollen from kisses. He wanted to see himself as Lex saw him. 

Clark laughed, ducking his head. "Yeah, yeah, so you say." 

The elevator dinged, and they stepped out into the penthouse. "Wow," Adina said, looking around with wide eyes. "This is-- wow." 

Clark snickered. "You should see his castle." 

"Would anyone like something to drink?" Lex asked, heading toward the wet bar. He watched the two of them as he poured himself a glass of brandy. 

"Water," Clark said as Adina answered with, "Do you have beer in that little bar there?" 

Lex chuckled. "Why am I not surprised you want a beer?" He grabbed a bottle of Ty Nant and a bottle of beer, taking them to his two guests. Clark smiled widely at him. 

"Thank you," he murmured. He took a long swallow of water, then almost choked on it as Adina twisted the top off of her bottle of beer. 

"I think it's time," Lex said, nodding to Adina. "You should tell him." 

"Now?" Adina purred. She stalked across the small space, pressing against Lex. "What about after everything?" 

"No," Lex said, his voice firm. "I want Clark to know _exactly_ what he's getting himself in to." 

Adina took a deep breath, setting her beer down. "Okay." Her voice was husky, much deeper than the light airy sound it had been all night long. 

Clark opened his mouth to ask her why her voice was so deep when Adina reached up and pulled her wig off, reveling a mop of wavy dark brown hair. She-- _he_ \-- nodded. "I'm-- not exactly what you thought I was, Clark." 

Clark blinked, staring at Adina for a long moment, slack-jawed. He turned to Lex to speak, and Lex nodded. Clark turned back to Adina. "You-- oh my god. You look just like Lex." 

Curiously, Adina turned and looked to Lex, then back at Clark. "I do not." 

"No," Clark said. "You really do. Come here." He reached out, wrapping his hand around Adina's arm, pulling him to the mirror. "Come here, Lex." Lex followed, and the two of them stared at each other in the mirror. 

"You're delusional, Clark," Lex said, shifting slightly. He glanced at Adina. "So, what's your name?" 

"Adam," he answered, grinning at Lex. "Still want me?" 

Lex looked over his shoulder, arching a brow at Clark. Clark grinned, nodding. "Oh yeah!" Clark exclaimed. 

Turning, Lex leaned against the small table underneath the mirror. He crossed his arms, watching Clark with an odd look on his face. "So you have no problems whatsoever that both Adam and myself are guys?" He chewed his bottom lip, uncrossing his arms. He ran his hand over his scalp, then slid them in his pockets, pulling off an unaffected air. Clark knew him too well; he thought Lex looked like he was preparing himself to receive bad news. 

Clark rolled his eyes. "Lex. You're my _best friend_. Not to be dorky or anything, but we have a destiny together. You said so, years ago. If our relationship grows to include this, I'm not going to mind. And--" He waved to Adam. "Even without the wig on, Adam's hot. And it's _sex_ , Lex. Sex. You two have teased me all night, and damn it, if I don't have an orgasm soon, I think my head will explode." 

Lex ran his hand over his scalp again, his voice slightly unsure. "You're sure, Clark? This isn't like bedding a woman, you know. Sleeping with a man is a completely different experience." Clark could see the tempered hope in those eyes he knew as well as his own. 

"Lex, I'm serious. I'm really okay with this." Clark stepped forward, then shifted. He scratched his head nervously, then reached out to touch Lex's arm, rubbing it soothingly. "I know you're both men. Hell, it should be _me_ asking you if you want to do this. I've only seen you with women." 

Lex grinned wickedly, causing chills to travel along Clark's spine. "Why would I want any other man on earth when none of them compare to you?" 

"Lex!" Clark didn't think he had ever blushed as much as he had that night. 

Lex laughed softly, crossing the foyer to Clark, pressing against him. He kissed Clark slow, leisurely, his tongue searching Clark's mouth. "Come on," he purred in Clark's ear. "Let's go to the bedroom." 

Clark hummed, satisfied. He reached out, grabbing Adam's hand, beaming brightly. "We're going to the bedroom." 

"Jesus, you are really fucking gorgeous," Adam said, shaking his head, his long earrings swinging against a long neck. "I think everyone is pretty stupid for not noticing you before." 

Ducking his head, Clark blushed. "Yeah, yeah. Come on." 

The three of them went to the bedroom. Adam whistled low at the room: the massive oak bed that took up most of the room, the dark colors that accented the furniture. "Nice place to sleep." 

"Nice place to fuck," Clark muttered, unbuttoning his shirt. He grinned cheekily at Lex. "So how are we going to do this? I mean--" He blushed, pulling his shirt off. "I know how to do two people, but with three--" 

Adam smiled, taking his shirt off and dropping his bra on the floor. "Let's just get on the bed and go with what feels good." 

Lex moved to the stereo, turning it on. A low bass filled the room, surrounding the three of them, reminding Clark of the music at the club. He closed his eyes and moaned, shucking his khakis. He moved to the bed, slowly sliding across the silky comforter. Clark stretched out on his stomach, pressing his hips against the bed in time to the music, losing himself in sound and touch. 

"You are one lucky man, Lex," Adam's husky voice said somewhere above Clark. Clark shivered. He liked the airy sound of Adina's voice, but the gravelly tone of Adam's drove him wild. 

"Yes, I'm thinking that I am, Adam," Lex replied. At the reverent tone of Lex's voice, Clark's hips started to move faster. 

The bed dipped on either side of Clark and he moaned as four hands trailed along his back. "Simply gorgeous," Adam said breathlessly. 

"I know," Lex replied. 

Clark turned over, his eyes trailing along Lex's pale body. "God," he gushed. "You're--" He reached out, running his hand along Lex's chest. "God. So beautiful." He smiled at his best friend, then turned his head to look at Adam. "God, you too." He reached out with his other hand, trailing fingers along Adam's thigh. "How did I get so lucky?" he purred. 

Adam leaned down, dropping soft kisses along Clark's chest. Clark whimpered, threading his fingers through dark hair, tugging him up to kiss him slow. Lex shifted beside him, pressing his body against Clark's, working his boxers off. 

Three bodies moved together, both men lavishing Clark with kisses and bites, alternating between soft and hard touches that drove him out of his mind. "Lex," he purred, turning his head to kiss his best friend, his kiss deep and possessive. "Lex, I really-- I want you to fuck me, please." He was begging, but he didn't care. Lex's body surged against Clark and he bit Clark's bottom lip. The gleeful voice in Clark's head told him Lex didn't mind either. 

Adam moved to the head of the bed, tugging Clark with him. Clark stretched out on top of Adam, groaning as his cock pressed against Adam's. His hips started a slow dance, rocking against Adam. Adam hissed in pleasure as he reached between them, wrapping long fingers around both of their cocks. Clark dropped his head and kissed Adam along his collarbone. 

Clark whimpered against Adam's skin as Lex ran his hand along Clark's ass. "Please," Clark begged. He turned his head when Lex moved away from them, relaxing again when he realized Lex was digging through the nightstand drawer. Clark was sure he would come when he heard the top to the tube of lube pop open. 

He spread his legs decadently when Lex dragged his slick finger along Clark's puckered opening. "Lex, please." His hips were thrusting hard against Adam, causing the man underneath him to throw his head back in pleasure. Clark bit Adam's neck, then ran his tongue over the bite to soothe it. 

Groaning, Clark pressed his hips back as Lex worked a finger inside of him, his body shaking. Lex ran his hand along Clark's back. "Relax," he purred, pressing his lips against the base of Clark's spine. "Just relax, this will be easier if you do." 

Adam reached down, holding Clark's hips still. "Come on, Clark, you're going to have to relax," he murmured in Clark's ear. "If you don't relax, it will hurt." 

Clark nodded, his voice lost to passion. His entire world centered on the feeling of Lex's finger twisting inside of him and his cock rubbing along Adam's. He was past the edge of orgasm, barely holding on. He whimpered as Adam reached up, dragging those red fingernails along his nipple. He hissed when Adam twisted it, moaning loud as Lex bit the back of his neck in response. 

Lex worked another finger inside of Clark, and Clark whimpered, his hips bucking as Lex pressed them against his prostate. "Please," he begged shamelessly. "Please, please." 

"Shhh," Lex murmured, running his tongue along Clark's spine. "I'm going to, Clark. I am." Clark whimpered as Lex pulled his fingers out, tensing when he felt the blunt head of Lex's cock press against his entrance. "You've got to relax, Clark." 

Adam threaded his fingers through Clark's hair, tugging his head down, kissing him hard. Clark lost himself in the dual sensation of kissing Adam and Lex's cock pushing inside of him. He shook with pleasure, whimpering, begging, pleading to come. 

Lex started moving slow inside of Clark, resting his forehead against Clark's back. Clark moved between them, moaning as Adam wrapped his hand around their cocks again. 

The three of them moved together, Clark digging his fingers into the mattress beside Adam's head. Lex dropped kisses along the back of Clark's neck while Adam took advantage of Clark's lush mouth. One of Lex's hands was gripping Clark's hip tightly, the other braced against the mattress, keeping him propped above Clark. 

Adam moaned, his orgasm hitting first. Clark slid easier against Adam's body, his skin slick with Adam's come. "God, god please--" Clark whimpered. 

Lex started thrusting in earnest, on the edge of orgasm. Clark tightened his muscles around Lex. Lex moaned, pulsing inside of his best friend. 

Clark's body tensed, the sensation of Lex coming setting off his orgasm. He threw his head back, his lips forming a soundless scream. He barely heard as his fingers twisted in Lex's sheets, ripping them. 

Lex collapsed against Clark's broad back. Clark groaned, inhaling deeply, rolling slowly as Lex slipped out of him. The three of them curled together, both Adam and Lex mouthing Clark's neck. "That was-- god," Clark purred, his hand running along Adam's back. Clark smiled at the smear of dark lipstick along Adam's lips, imagining how the lipstick kisses would look along his neck and chest. 

Yawning, Lex spooned against Clark's back. "We should sleep. There can be more theatrics in the morning." 

Clark laughed with glee, turning his head to kiss Lex. "Yeah, I think that would be a great idea." 

Lex returned the kiss, settling against Clark. "Sex in the morning, then I'll take the two of you to breakfast." 

Adam was snoring softly against Clark's chest and Clark was almost asleep when he heard Lex's voice gentle behind him. "You're mine now, Clark. I hope you know that." 

Clark nodded, his hand finding Lex's on his hip. He squeezed it. "Wouldn't want it any other way," he purred as the edges of sleep washed over him. 

end. 


End file.
